


Semper Amor Vincit Omnia

by fanfictionswhore



Series: Amor Vincit Omnia [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionswhore/pseuds/fanfictionswhore
Summary: Sequel to Amor Vincit Omnia. Dramione pairing.I suck at summaries so just read it, please.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Amor Vincit Omnia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549201
Kudos: 5





	Semper Amor Vincit Omnia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.  
> A/N: If you have not read my fic Amor Vincit Omnia, I’d advice you to read that one first before reading this sequel to that fic. This fic probably needs editing and don’t forget that English is not my native language, Swedish is. I am aware that characters might be out of character in this fic. According to google translate Semper Amor Vincit Omnia means Love Always Conquers All.  
> Hope you like it. I will go and hide now…

Semper Amor Vincit Omnia  
Spells and curses were flying – the night lit up from all the colors. It was the final battle – light versus dark. The Order of Phoenix and Death Eaters, one side was hers and the other was his.  
Warm brown eyes were searching frantically for those familiar gray ones. Where was he? Her brown hair was flying around her as she suddenly spun around throwing a hex at the enemy. Minutes, or was it hours later the ground was littered with dead bodies from both sides; her heart was pounding hard in her chest as she once again tried to find those familiar gray orbs or catch a glimpse of that famous blonde hair. She knew that he was still out there somewhere with her heart and he knew that she had his heart.  
She touched the ring on her left hand; today, tonight she was a Death Eater’s wife and she was fighting for the light. Tonight, she was proud to be his.  
“Hermione,” her amber eyes widened as she recognized the voice she’d just heard. He was here somewhere.  
“’Mione…” Where was he? Ducking a curse, she bit her lip hard as she carefully stole glances downwards at the fallen ones searching for the voice or a familiar face. There could be survivors.  
“Here,” there was a cough and then she was on her knees forgetting everything about the war as she stared into the dead blue eyes of one of her best friends.  
Hermione didn’t cry; it had been a long time since she had shed any tears over the fallen ones – you couldn’t let yourself fall apart. She could mourn them all once the war was over and hopefully her side had won. Her eyes didn’t tear up as she placed the tips of her fingers on his eyelids closing his eyes – she had done this ritual too many times.  
“Rest in peace, Ronald Weasley” she whispered as she kissed his cold cheek and then carefully stood up. There was no time for tears, but she couldn’t help letting one single tear fall down her cheek as she walked away from her best friend’s dead body.  
Flashback  
He was standing there in the dark waiting for her in his usual black cloak. She was slowly walking towards him; she had to fight the urge to just run straight into his arms.  
“Come,” he said quietly his hand taking hers dragging her to their usual spot.  
They never said hello to each other just like they never said any goodbyes.  
“I have missed you,” Hermione said, and he kissed her forehead softly placing his arms around her tiny waist.  
She lifted her hands pulling the hood of his cloak down, “How much time?”  
“He isn’t going to call me tonight, love.”  
Hermione’s eyes widened as she realized what Draco’s words meant, “I must warn them…”  
“No.”  
Silver eyes met brown angry ones, “We made a deal, Hermione,” Draco said shortly, “I only told you because I want you to stay far away from the battlefield. I however know that the chance of you staying away is minimal, but I had to try. Don’t you see that, Hermione. I had to because maybe there was a chance of you listening to me.”  
“You know me well, dear husband of mine – I could never abandon my friends and family, you know that.”  
“I am your family.”  
“Yes, but you’re not my only family- “  
Draco placed a finger against her lips to silence her, “No more talking.”  
Then his lips crashed against hers.  
“No!” she forced herself to push him away, “Please…you have to let me…” she begged. “I have to tell them.”  
Gripping her wrists, he shook his head, “No. Are you really going to fight with me when this might be the last…” he said.  
“It’s not the last time…”  
“Granger…” Draco sighed pressing his forehead against hers, “Anything could happen… If your side wins the war and if mine does – I mean what chance do we have?”  
“No. Don’t do this, Draco. If my side wins then I think we’d have more of a shot of being together then if your side wins – I am a Muggleborn and we both know what’s going to happen to me…” Hermione hated it but tears were trickling down her chin as she looked up into his eyes.  
“I will keep you safe.” He promised her.  
“I don’t want to fight you tomorrow.” She whispered softly.  
“You might have to, love. We are enemies; the fact that we are married to each other doesn’t change that. It’s not like He would let me sit this one out,” Draco spat out.  
“I don’t want to be your enemy – I don’t want to fight the man I love.”  
“But you are, and you will.” Draco said and then he kissed her pouring all his love into that kiss. His eyes, oh how could she ever forget the sadness in those eyes as he kissed her with more passion than ever.  
End of Flashback  
Hermione left Ron’s side and continued her search for her husband. She wanted to shout out his name, but she knew couldn’t so instead she searched for those familiar eyes and that blonde hair.  
“What do we have here?” the man that spoke was a Death Eater and he had indeed blonde hair, but his eyes were cold, and his hair was too long to fit the description of her husband.  
Her wand was out, and she was pointing it towards the man.  
“Hello Lucius,” she said coldly.  
“You dare to speak my name with that filthy mouth of yours?” he sneered at her aiming his wand at her.  
His eyes briefly fell on her left hand, “I guess I should inform you that I killed that blood-traitor husband of yours.”  
Hermione realized that he must have spotted her wedding ring.  
“Ron wasn’t my husband.”  
“Don’t lie to me, Mudblood,” Lucius sneered at her. “Who would marry filth like you if not a Weasley?” he said, and she nearly got hit by the curse he shot at her.  
Hermione’s lips turned into a sweet smile, “Your son.”  
Lucius laughed coldly, “My son would never associate with a Mudblood. How dare you insinuate such things about a Malfoy?”  
“You know what, Father, I am not lying.” Hermione threw a spell at the Death Eater that missed.  
“I have had enough of this – AVADA KED- “  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Father,” Draco said and then he smirked at Hermione, “Mrs. Malfoy.”  
“You are married to that thing?” Lucius spat as he stared at the Malfoy heir. “How dare you disgrace our family…your grandfather would-“his eyes widened. “Blood-traitor!” he shouted.  
“Seeing that that thing is my wife, you shouldn’t call your daughter in-law a thing,” Draco said, “Now Father, I really would prefer not to kill you however seeing as you just were about to kill my wife…”  
Flashback  
“I love you.”  
Her hand flew up to cover her mouth as she realized what she’d just said.  
Draco just stared at her.  
“I am sorry,” she said now staring down at the floor, “I shouldn’t have…”  
“Granger,” he sighed, “Look at me.”  
She slowly let her eyes meet his and nearly gasped – his eyes were filled with love.  
“Just because I can’t say it doesn’t mean that I don’t feel it.”  
“Okay.”  
She placed her arms around his neck smiling at him.  
“You are mine,” he growled before his lips attacked hers.  
Hermione thought that she had never felt happier.  
End of Flashback  
“You would choose that Mudblood over your own father?”  
Hermione’s eyes went from looking at Draco to over to Lucius and back to Draco again.  
“Yes.”  
“You are no son of mine,” Lucius said his voice filled with disgust and then he slashed his wand in the air, “Ava- “  
A green light hit Lucius Malfoy in the chest. Draco’s eyes met Hermione’s and then he took one look at his father’s dead body before quickly disappearing into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have decided to split this one into two chapters. I wasn´t going to post this until it was finished but due to what is going on in the world, I’ve decided to post earlier. I hope to finish chapter two soon and as soon as I do I will post. Chapter two is nearly finished but writing it took me in a very different direction than I thought it would take alas I need to work more on it.  
> Third and final installment of my Amor Vincit Omnia one-shot series is on the way. I never intended for it to become a mini-series but here we are.  
> Thank you for reading and stay safe!


End file.
